Talk:G Booster Set 2: Soaring Ascent of Gale
Saying 'arguably' and then not even explaining where the arguments come from especially when he does a pretty good job of explaining everything else is not a good way to state that it's an opinion. It sounds high and mighty as if it's fact. In fact when you say something is 'arguable' without really providing an argument, there's definitely nothing to go on. I say this because Sol actually explains EVERYTHING ELSE with short explainations. And I'm not defending Vermillion. In all honesty, like I've ALREADY stated, I don't care if Sol thinks if Crimson is a bad card or in accordance to Big Bang, but I picked out one sentence that I said sounds high and mighty and I called Sol out on it. Besides I'm not the one defending Vermillion. Zilla is. I'm only pretty much repeating what Zilla says. And we definitely all know that Vermillion with Crimson is better than Big Bang Dragon. The response of "OH LIMIT BREAK" is barely an argument. Big Bang Dragon was never really been a good card in the first place. Even when he came out he was pretty much relegated to being a joke. Buster on the other hand definitely has its ups against Crimson and Vermillion. And you know why? Because Buster IS better than Vermillion hands down right from the very start. Big Bang Dragon by that point has been relegated to just being ammo and being a back up, so of course a Vermillion skill won't do anything to make it better. Now I'd like to stop doing this. I have nothing against Sol's opinion. I LITERALLY only have something against that ONE sentence and how it is worded. I really don't like how he just copped out with using 'Arguable' without much to go on and then somehow manages to make the rest of his opinions actually sound reasonable. Even when I use Arguable, I usually use it in the context of 'it's a fact' so that's why to me that word is a really weak way to state that it's an opinion. Unless you got an actual argument to go with the arguability. Then that word to me takes on a different meaning. Now I do have a bias for Vermillion, but that's SIMPLY because I'm not going to spend 100s of dollars to make a whole entirely new deck, when I already have a Vermillion deck that took about 100s of dollars in the first place to build. I'd rather put in 4 copies of a card that's probably going to be in the single digits than go out and make another deck that's 'better'. Crimson definitely has its worth, and it's definitely going to let me play Vermillion again. But that's a whole different story. I will admit though, saying it's 'high and mighty' might have been an exaggeration. If anything I should've just called him out on what I'd say is a copout of an explaination. But nonetheless my feelings for that SENTENCE, yes I have a gripe with a SENTENCE and not his opinion but rather his SENTENCE, have been said. If you still don't understand that I literally have NO CARE and I repeat NO CARE for Sol's opinion, then I really don't know what to say to you.